


Wreath of Bay Leaves

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Order of the Phoenix really treats Severus very poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreath of Bay Leaves

Christmas was coming. 12 Grimmauld Place was buzzing with secrets and excitement. It seemed they would all be spending Christmas there – the Gryffindor children, assorted Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin, probably others. No one asked him what his plans were for the holiday, though he would be spending it at Spinner’s End with some old friends.

Stalking through the Farmer’s Market in his old home town, bright with crafts and greenery, he had come upon the perfect gift. He grinned bitterly and imagined the light reflecting and glinting from his rarely-exposed canine teeth.

It was a wreath of bay leaves, constructed by a Muggle woman in her own flowing robes, with ivy in her hair. “Looks beautiful on a door, it does, and it will dry. You can use it all year in the soups and stews. Perfect for a nice roast. This big thick one will last you all year, it will.”

He had purchased it for Molly’s kitchen. After all, he had yet to be invited to stay for dinner.


End file.
